


Extra Supports

by ALICE (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/ALICE
Summary: Collection of Support Conversations between (and about) my Fodlansona, Lilianna, and the characters from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Most supports are between the students in the Blue Lions, and primarily focus on Lilianna's relationship with Dimitri.(Completely self-indulgent and wish fulfillment)





	1. Lilianna's and Dimitri's C Support

**LILIANNA:** Ugh, that insufferable dastard!

**DIMITRI:** Lilianna? What’s wrong?

**LILIANNA:** Ah! Y-Your Highness… 

**LILIANNA:** Please forgive me for showing you such an embarrassing scene.

**DIMITRI:** It’s quite alright, but you seem highly upset. Did something happen?

**LILIANNA:** It’s nothing you need concern yourself with. I apologize again for showing you such an unsightly display.

**DIMITRI:** There’s no need for you to apologize. I’m actually quite pleased to have seen that side of you.

**LILIANNA:** Excuse me?

**DIMITRI:** I didn’t mean it in a strange way. It’s just that… I never see you express your emotions much, so it was rather refreshing to see.

**LILIANNA:** Is that so…? Expressing my emotions has always been difficult for me. I truly am sorry.

**DIMITRI:** Like I said, there’s nothing for you to apologize for.

**LILIANNA:** Does it… not bother you, then?

**DIMITRI:** What do you mean?

**LILIANNA:** My apathy. Do you not find it troubling when my face and tone don’t match my words?

**DIMITRI:** It’s true that your face and voice don’t reveal much about how you might be feeling, but your actions have always spoken loud volumes to me.

**LILIANNA:** My actions?

**DIMITRI:** You help out others whenever you can, and you never fail to do your part in the Academy. You’re always one of the first people to offer a hand when somebody is troubled and ready to heal them or protect them at any given moment, even if at your own expense. Even if it might not look like it to others, I believe you are someone who cares deeply for those around them. I can never be bothered by someone like that.

**LILIANNA:** …I see. Please excuse me, Your Highness. There are some matters I must attend to.

**DIMITRI:** She left awfully quickly. Could she have been embarrassed?


	2. Lilianna's and Dimitri's S Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I completely jumped from C to S, but I'm still trying to figure out their B and A support asdflkj;

**DIMITRI:** So this is where you were. What are you doing here? You should be resting. Your wounds have not yet fully healed.

**LILIANNA:** Neither have yours, and yet you continue to push yourself with your duties. It hardly seems fair if I’m the only one resting.

**DIMITRI:** Well, that is...

**LILIANNA:** Say, Dimitri? Do you remember the night of the Garreg Mach Ball?

**DIMITRI:** I do. You had fallen ill and couldn’t attend, but I happened to come across you in this same spot that night.

**DIMITRI:** You wished for my happiness. I still remember it vividly to this day.

**DIMITRI:** I might not have expressed myself well back then, but your words brought me great joy. For nine long years, I’ve always been tormented by the voices of my family and friends who died on that tragic day. They beg for me to avenge them. They lament why I was the only one to live while they themselves died. And even those around me spoke to me with pity, and in some cases, approached me with ulterior motives.

**DIMITRI:** But you… You always wanted what was best for me and encouraged me to pursue what would make me happy. You supported me and stayed with me, and even when I had strayed from my path, you helped guide me back. You have always been selfless and wished for nothing more than for me to obtain my happiness and to make my own future.

**DIMITRI:** That’s why… I want to give you this. Please, lend me your hand for a moment.

**LILIANNA:** ...

**DIMITRI:** I’ve considered the idea of asking for your hand in marriage many times before, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I desperately clung onto my past, and I believed a monster such as I had no right to spend a future with someone. 

**DIMITRI:** But that’s no longer the case. I will no longer let the past hold me down and instead walk towards a better future for me and my people. It is the least I could do for those who have died. I want to face this uncertain future with you, who has always remained true and a constant source of comfort and joy in my life. I want us to be by each other’s side every step of the way.

**LILIANNA:** I… Forgive me, Dimitri, I…

**DIMITRI:** Ah, no, I understand. Perhaps I got too ahead of myself. I apologize. I’ll take this back, and you can just forget about all this–

**LILIANNA:** No, please wait. You misunderstand. I was apologizing because I didn't know what to say. I assure you, it's not for the reasons you’re thinking.

**LILIANNA:** Will you… Will you put the ring on for me?

**DIMITRI:** ...

**LILIANNA:** I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Dimitri. I love you. My love for you has never wavered or waned in all these years, and I am certain that it will simply continue to grow with each passing day that I am with you. I want to give myself to you, body and soul, if you are willing to give yourself to me in return.

**DIMITRI:** I… Yes… Yes, of course! I will give everything that I am to you, if you will have me.

**LILIANNA:** It would be an honour and my pleasure.

**DIMITRI:** I love you, Lilianna. The road ahead of us will be faced with difficulties, but I promise to stay by your side forevermore. I will make you the happiest woman in all of Fódlan like how you make me the happiest man alive, as I now have something to live for. Thank you for everything, my one true love and most beloved queen.


	3. Lilianna's and Dimitri's Extra Support 01

**LILIANNA:** Hm...

**DIMITRI:** What’s on your mind?

**LILIANNA:** It’s nothing, Your Highness.

**DIMITRI:** Lilianna, please, forgive my impertinence, but I like to believe that I’ve gotten better at picking up on your feelings. Something is troubling you. Will you not tell me what it is?

**LILIANNA:** It’s nothing important. There is simply a new confectionery I wish to try from the market, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it on time before they sell out as there are many things I need to do around the Academy.

**DIMITRI:** I see. In that case, how about I take over your duties? Surely you’ll be able to make it if you go now.

**LILIANNA:** I appreciate the offer, Your Highness, but I cannot allow that. I do not wish to trouble you.

**DIMITRI:** It’s no trouble at all, truly.

**LILIANNA:** It really is quite alright. I can manage.

**DIMITRI:** …Very well. I have a question then. Out of curiosity, what confectionery were you hoping to try out?

**LILIANNA:** They’re macarons. It’s rare to find them here, but I heard from Annette that the market we frequent is currently selling them.

**DIMITRI:** I understand. Please wait for me.

**LILIANNA:** Huh? Of course, Your Highness, but what for?

**LILIANNA:** Oh, he already left.

**LILIANNA:** ...

**LILIANNA:** Ah! He couldn’t be– Wait, Your Highness! You don’t need to–


	4. Lilianna's and Dimitri's Extra Support 01+

**DIMITRI:** Lilianna, are you busy?

**LILIANNA:** No, I had just finished my duties for the day.

**DIMITRI:** You’ve worked hard. Here, take these.

**LILIANNA:** Ah, these are macarons...

**DIMITRI:** You seemed to really want them, so I went ahead and bought them for you.

**LILIANNA:** You didn’t have to…

**DIMITRI:** I know, but I wanted to. Will you accept them?

**LILIANNA:** I... Yes, of course… Thank you very much.

**DIMITRI:** ...

**LILIANNA:** What is it?

**DIMITRI:** No, it’s nothing. I’m glad you like them.

**LILIANNA:** Very much so. Thank you again, Your Highness.

**DIMITRI:** ...

**DIMITRI:** That caught me by surprise. I didn’t know she could smile like that. How lovely.


	5. Dimitri's and Sylvain's Extra Support: Advice

**SYLVAIN:** Your Highness, you can’t be serious! Did that actually happen?

**DIMITRI:** Damn it, Sylvain! Will you stop laughing already?!

**SYLVAIN:** How could I? You? Telling puns? Oh man, I can’t believe I missed that! I wish I was there to see it.

**DIMITRI:** Ugh...

**SYLVAIN:** Alright, I have to ask. Why did somebody as serious as you suddenly decide to try out puns?

**DIMITRI:** That doesn't concern you.

**SYLVAIN:** Oh, you wanted to impress Lili, didn’t you?

**DIMITRI:** I said it doesn’t concern you.

**SYLVAIN:** Right on point, huh?

**DIMITRI:** ...

**DIMITRI:** It’s just… Whenever she’s with you, she’s almost always smiling or laughing. I simply wanted her to look at me that way too.

**SYLVAIN:** Oh man. Your Highness, you’re really in it deep.

**DIMITRI:** Ugh, enough. I should have known better than to consult with you.

**SYLVAIN:** Well, no, hold on. At least let me give you a piece of advice before you storm off.

**SYLVAIN:** Lili likes you, Dimitri. By a lot. But you’re always so formal and stiff, she can’t help but respond the same way. If you naturally loosen up with her, she’s bound to follow after you.

**DIMITRI:** And how do you propose I do that?

**SYLVAIN:** Well, for starters, drop your formal speech. Don’t be afraid to be spontaneous at times and link your hands with hers when you want to, and if you smile at her more, she’ll definitely smile back.

**DIMITRI:** I see… I will take those into consideration next time.

**SYLVAIN:** Good luck! And tell me when you decide to try being punny again! I’d love to see it.

**DIMITRI:** You're insufferable...


End file.
